


Aldous Hux the Anatomist

by macabreverbosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Anatomist AU, Anatomist!Hux, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Blood, Gore, Gothic, Hand Jobs, Hux and Kylo have issues, I Gave You A Heart, Kylo Ren Has Weird Kinks, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder, Porn With Plot, Scratching, Switching, Witch!Kylo, displays of affection through violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux was a doctor, a scientist. He did what he did for the the sake of humanity.</p><p>A 14th century Anatomist AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is inspired by Petrus Borel's "Andreas Vesalius The Anatomist".
> 
> All the tags I've applied are for later chapters; this is all written out but I will be updating weekly; possibly more frequently.

At the hour of night where the streets went silent, snuffed out like a candle of all life and light, one street in the suburbs of Madrid still throbbed with life—an open gushing pulse, imbuing the very air with an uncustomary vitality. At the end of this street was a lavish mansion where sounds of revelry and laughter echoed off the pavement and high walls surrounding the estate.

The flowers were in full bloom, in splashes of reds and yellows across the dark green of the foliage. The high gilded gates of the mansion were opened wide onto a large clearing that was decorated with candles and festive draperies and cloths of various colors. Further down the walkway the double doors of the mansion were open to admit guests of the highest fashion and class.

The ballroom therein was lavish, decorated tastefully in gold and accents of black, the walls were adorned in lush tapestries and gorgeous masterpieces from the virtuoso of the Venetian artists. There were crystal vases doted around the room holding roses of a deep blood red color, wafting out the sweet smell of spring. A few glittering candelabra threw off light in all directions, drowning the entire room in a soft golden glow.

A few guards had been stationed at the gates of the mansion to keep the angry throng of people that had amassed just outside the gate. A howling and chattering swarm of people were milling about the grounds, eager to catch a glimpse of the festivities and share their gossip amongst one another; a fear mongering crowd of vultures and commoners, crudely cursing and laughing loudly.

“The doctor could not have chosen a better wedding day; even a witch could not have chosen better. Beltane and the feast of the Sabbath.” An old withered man announced loudly to the crowd, snorting and laughing, showing off his toothless grin.

“Too true, if only those patients he’s killed could rise once more, they would fill the streets with their gorey corpses.” An old woman adds from the back of the crowd, her shrill voice carrying over the commotion.

“What a ghastly sight!” a young man exclaims loudly, sending the crowd into an agitated buzz of chatter.

“I’ve heard,” another old man interjects over the buzzing of the crowd, causing the chatter to subside momentarily, “That he has had many a meal of meat that had not come from the butcher’s.”

The crowd’s loud chatter resumes once more, a scandalized fevered pitch overtaking them, loud choruses of ‘ _It’s true, it must be!’_ and _‘Could it be?’_ filling the air.

“Just think of it, that cannibal sinking his teeth into his young groom, how gauche. An absolute pity really, if only I were the King, I would have stopped that torturer from ever—”

“Would you, now?” A rather feminine voice interjects from beneath long grey robes, “Would you dare, even when the King protects that English _hound_?”

“Is the King not there to protect us, the people, from the likes of that monster? Is that not his job?” Argues the man fervently, he’d clearly had too much drink, a ruddy red color staining his cheeks.

“It would do you a world of good to take care what you speak, Señor.” The cloaked figure admonishes primly and strides purposefully towards the gates of the mansion, leaving the man sputtering out half articulated responses and curses.

“What is the King doing protecting the monster? Huh! What is he doing?!” The man shouts drunkenly, riling the crowd into a frenzy. “Protecting a heretic? A blasphemer? This man does not deserve royal protection, he deserves to hang from a noose!”

The crowd surges forward against the wall of guards that had formed between the masses and the gate, cries for the monster’s death rising from lips and tongues dripping with blind hatred and venomous envy. The murderous calls for blood whipping the crowd into maelstrom of action; people hurling themselves against the human barricade that had formed. The guards stood their ground, brandishing their weapons and driving the homicidal throngs away from the gates, forcing them into a retreat, knives and assorted weapons clanging together ominously. A cacophony of idle sound rising higher to a deafening pitch.


	2. The Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus we begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fear not, the chapters will be getting longer as we go along.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read this so far, I didn't expect people to like this but I am grateful.

Aldous Hux had never been more bored in his entire life.

He had also never heard a person talk this much in all his thirty years. The woman appeared to be entirely made of breath since she never stopped prattling long enough to take one. The prattle he would have been able to endure if it were not for the simpering smirks and pouts the woman seemed to direct his way at every turn. Hux fought very hard to keep the disgusted sneer off his face.

The woman had been at the ceremony, she had seen him get married and yet she insisted on this embarrassing display. At the first opportunity that presents itself, Hux makes his excuses and cuts through the crowd, bits and pieces of people’s chatter heard as he moves through the crowd, people cutting him a wider berth than necessary.

“Who is that woman our lovely groom is dancing with? They seem rather engrossed in conversation, do you not think so?” A woman drawls mockingly to her companion, fully aware that Hux could hear them quite clearly.

“Oh hush, you are a terrible gossip, indeed!” The woman’s companion clucks her tongue disapprovingly. “Do you not recognize her? She is Rey Organa, his sister. Most trusted knight and handmaiden to the Queen.” She admonishes lightly, chuckling, “Though, I understand your confusion, my dear. Lord Ren is much too good for that ghastly man.” Both women chuckle derisively, Hux’s jaw clenches.

“Pray tell, what can he give Lord Ren?”

“A lesson in anatomy, likely. The good doctor might even make him one of his experiments.” They both chuckle mockingly.

“La, have you not heard? The old butcher has gone missing recently, his wife is absolutely devastated, the poor woman.”

“Do they think it is him?”

“Oh, to be sure, it is quite the topic of gossip around town. The locals are all whispering about it, they've whipped themselves into quite the tizzy.” They both nod solemnly and part ways as each lady is asked to stand a dance, their partners twirling them out to the open dance floor.

Hux looks around the ballroom once more, seeking out the sight of his new husband. Lord Ren—Kylo, now Lord Hux-Ren—was indeed a vision to behold. He was wearing long flowing robes of midnight blue with tiny jewels sewn into the fabric that seemed to catch the light and glitter as though he had cut a swathe of the sky and cocooned himself within it. Hux was absolutely enthralled by the man—had been for quite some time now—and could not wait until the evening closed and they would have the chance to properly be alone.

Hux especially wanted to sink his fingers in to Kylo’s long locks, that seemed to cascade like water over his wide shoulders and fist the silky mass in one hand, tugging the strands. He wanted to unwrap the younger man and savor him like one would savor fine wine.

Hux refuses to panic when he cannot spot Kylo towering over the throng of guests or out twirling on the dance floor.

***

“It is not too late to back out, Kylo.” Rey says gently.

“Rey, you know I cannot.” Kylo replies just as softly, the proper term would be must not but Kylo had no intention of alerting his younger sister of his trepidations. However, at sixteen, Rey was ever the tenacious one.

“If you have accepted this union out of fear of reprisal, you must be aware that I am more than capable of protecting you, should you need it. Mother and Father cannot possibly mean to thrust you into this marriage with such disregard!” Rey exhales sharply, “Come now, Brother. I’m sure the Queen would grant me leave to keep you at court, you need only ask it of me.”

Kylo smiles slightly but not unkindly; “Mother and Father never had the regard for me they did for you, my dear sister. I was never au fait in the affairs of ruling and neither was I of the military inclination. They have imposed this on me and I find it a suitable arrangement.” Kylo moves forward, tilting Rey’s chin up with his index finger so their eyes meet. “This is my lot and I am content with it, little one. Besides,” He begins, a smirk stretching his lips; “He is rather handsome. It is entirely possible that I will be the one with more surprises to bring into this union.”

“Do you love him?” She asks quizzically.

“I hardly know him, Rey.” Kylo explains patiently.

“Very well, Lord _Hux-Ren._ If it is what you see fit.” She pulls her grey cloak onto her shoulders and pauses. “I will give you one piece of advice as a parting; it may be in your best interest to cease your… _activities,_ for a time. People have begun talking and soon that talk will turn to suspicion.” With that parting, Rey disappears into the night, melting seamlessly into the darkness.

***

Outside the mansion the crowd had rekindled their earlier revolt, swelling and surging like a tumultuous sea, waves swelling and ebbing. The sounds had reached the ballroom where Kylo had entered once more, the cacophonous noise deafening, disorienting to his senses, he found himself dizzy and on the verge of collapse.

Gunfire sounded from the crowd outside the gate and people began to disperse, scrambling to flee like ants scurrying away from danger. Another gunshot went off and a fresh corpse was left sprawled on the ground  in the wake of the earlier  discord.

Kylo’s vision swims as he begins to lose consciousness and collapses to the marble floor of ballroom, a flash of red hair and a familiar voice calling his name are the last things he registers before he knows no more.


	3. The Interim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone reading.

Hux had seen Kylo collapse in the ballroom and had rushed through the crowd as fast as his legs would allow him, to get to Kylo's side. He felt his heart jerk within his rib cage as he saw the younger man fall, his heart still had not regained regular rhythm, still pounding frantically in his chest.

He'd looked over Kylo himself, not trusting anyone else with the job of ensuring his husband's health. Kylo was still unconscious and Hux could not stop pacing the room like a caged animal. His pacing was as precise as a scalpel and just as sharp.

Hux took the opportunity to properly look Kylo over. He looked delicate against the white sheets of their bed—skin dewy and pale, long inky lashes that fanned over high cheekbones and a full lush mouth that rested in an attractive pout. There was a sort of...fragility to the man that made their age difference all the more obvious. Kylo was merely eighteen years of age, a mere trifling to Hux's thirty—soon to be thirty-one—years.

A groan broke through his reverie and Hux rushed to the bed and cupped Kylo's hand in both of his.

"How do you feel? Are you feeling better, love?" Kylo looks up at the casual endearment as though Hux had suddenly sprouted horns. Admittedly, Hux was a bit surprised at himself as well. He was never so casual with someone he was barely acquainted with; but he refused to take the words back or fumble any sort of excuses. He was a grown man and he would not play children's games.

"Has the commotion passed?" Kylo looks around, confused and asks; "Where...how?" He looks to Hux, his eyes wide and fearful, pleading almost. It seemed he did not remember a thing although he had regained consciousness, briefly, prior to being brought up to their shared rooms.

"You're in our rooms, you were brought here after you collapsed. From what I had gathered it seems that you had been overwhelmed by the sudden uproar and panicked. Nothing seems to be broken or out of sorts so you can rest assured." Hux explains it all patiently and concisely, Kylo starting to look more relieved with each word.

"To answer your first question; yes. The uproar was resolved shortly after you were taken to our rooms to rest.” Hux pauses briefly and sighs, his thumb drawing soothing circles on the back of Kylo’s hand. “I will never understand their hatred. I am merely attempting to mind my own business and further my career. Why they insist on making up old wives tales is beyond me. I live in peaceful seclusion. I merely work on my research; as a doctor I work for the good of humanity, I discover and study how the body works to better treat its ailments. Simpletons, ungrateful simpletons." Hux shakes his head. Kylo lays his free hand over both of Hux's and squeezes gently, offering a tentative smile.

Hux smiles despite himself, charmed. There really was an unnamed quality to be assigned to Kylo's naiveté and it was intoxicating. There was a sort of genuine quality that intrigued Hux, he had never met anyone so unafraid of him before.

"It would be wise to dwell on less dismal thoughts, Hux." Kylo offers gently. "It would do you no good, besides the events of tonight are not going to win you their love, it would all remain the same, either way."

"What need have I of their love?" Hux disentangles their hands and moves to stand and pace once more, Kylo's eyes tracking his movements. Hux was tall—almost as tall as Kylo, although not as physically imposing, he was graceful in a way; truly a pleasure to behold and Kylo was starting to appreciate the older man's lithe physique the more he had the chance to admire it.

"I am more concerned with _your_ opinion of me, Kylo, if I may be so bold to ask." Hux stills suddenly and directs his attention to Kylo, eyes narrowing in scrutiny. He had figured early on that their relationship would be governed, first and foremost, by first impressions. Hux preferred it to start on equal terms and on a note of honesty. He was not a particularly kind man, but he wished to at least have an amiable if not loving marriage. In fact, he quite insisted on it.

Kylo swallows before answering, voice gone slightly husky.

"I do not hate you;” Kylo pauses. “However, I also do not know you.” He says diplomatically. “I am willing to try. To know you, that is." He adds in a low voice.

Hux merely nods, satisfied with the answer for now.

“We will have time to get to know one another; familiarize ourselves with the each other’s personalities.” Hux concedes, meaning it as a reassurance more than anything else. Kylo gives a noncommittal nod.

“I shall leave you to rest then, we will see each other in the morning. No one will disturb you in the meantime, sleep as long as you wish.” Hux turns to leave after his proclamation, fully intending to prepare one of the spare bedrooms for himself so as not to make his husband uncomfortable so early on in their relationship. They were as of yet not well acquainted, they had spoken of course, on multiple occasions but Hux was hesitant to presume liberties. It would be utterly unbecoming of him to presume that he was owed anything.

“Wait!” Kylo calls a tad louder than he had intended.

Hux pauses, looks back at the man on his— _their_ —bed, curious and expectant.

Kylo had not intended to say anything but he felt a certain nervous fluttering in the pit of his stomach, he did not wish to be left alone, there was something peculiar about the house to be sure—the general aura of the house both oddly comforting and sinister in that comfort; the house’s energy was…unique—but mostly, if he were being honest, he had formed a tenuous sort of affection for Hux. He had been nothing but gracious towards Kylo even before their marriage and Kylo found himself amenable to sharing his bed with the man. In fact, he found himself _wanting_ to.

“Yes?” Hux prompts when no elaboration seems to be forthcoming from Kylo.

“You needn’t leave.” Kylo says softly.

Hux smiles—smirks really. This was interesting.

“Excuse me? I don’t believe I heard you.” Hux drawls, enjoying the soft blush that stains Kylo’s cheeks and the rigid line of his jaw as it clenches. Fascinating. Kylo was getting _annoyed_. The petty side of Hux enjoyed the display—the tense jaw and rigid posture.

“I said,” Kylo begins, a bit louder now, fueled by his annoyance; “You need not leave.”

Hux stares for a moment and nods shortly before taking action. He moves towards the large closet at the far wall of the chamber and begins to undress, unmindful of Kylo’s heavy gaze tracking his every movement. Kylo had asked for this after all, Hux was just perhaps enjoying this more than he should have.

He takes is time, removing each article of clothing and folding it methodically. He can feel the heat of Kylo’s eyes burning holes into his back as he dresses in his sleep gown. It was rather unflattering—drab, boxy, unappealing. The words flitted through his head and dissipated just as quickly as they had appeared. He supposed it was for the best. They would have time, he told himself consolingly as he made his way back to the bed, bare feet padding softly on richly carpeted floors.

He crawls up onto bed on all fours from the foot of the bed, slowly moving over the thick blankets that had been laid out in anticipation of the evening. It was rather presumptuous of his staff but he would let it slide, he was feeling particularly gracious at that exact moment. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was but he was fairly certain it was something relation to the hungry glint in Kylo’s eyes and the way he seemed to track Hux’s every movement like a caged animal licking its lips, ready to devour; longing for it. That was…surprising. Flattering. Not unwelcome though, Hux muses.

Once he’s settled himself against the gilded headboard, body loose and languid as he peruses the man sitting next to him, Hux reaches out with one hand towards Kylo, twirling a lock of raven hair around one finger, his thumb running over the silky strands, marveling at the soft texture, the delicate curls that looked almost…fragile. It was amusing to use the word, to apply it to Kylo. It was like a secret whispered in confidence for his eyes alone to see. To savor. To covet. He wanted to be. The only one, that is.

A possessiveness sinking its talons into Hux and rooting itself firmly into his flesh. He wanted to be the only one that saw the vulnerability under the hulking exterior. The guileless ingénue that seemed to come forth from beneath broad shoulders and lean muscles.

He exhales, swears softly under his breath and disentangles his hand from the younger man’s hair. His now free hand skirts across Kylo’s temple, down his cheek, over his jaw, coming to a pause over Kylo’s plush lower lip, thumb dipping in slightly. Testing. Observing. Empirical evidence was paramount. Gauging Kylo’s receptiveness to the advances was tantamount.

“Undress.” Hux whispers voice gone low and gravelled. That was…a welcome surprise. His immediate reaction towards Kylo was rather uplifting. Kylo’s answering gasp—soft lips parting slightly, warm breath ghosting over Hux’s thumb—more so.

Kylo moves then, soft whisper of fabric as he begins to unclasp the fastenings of his robe. It wasn’t terribly complicated from what Hux could estimate from mere sight which was a blessing he supposed. He’d seen the pomp of the aristocracy; they would rival the Englishmen of his own home country. He supposes it could have been far worse, as his eyes track over Kylo’s long fingers and every clasp that comes undone and silently wishes the man’s fingers could move faster.

The final clasp comes undone and Kylo lets the robe fall to the ground in a shimmering cascade, tiny jewels glinting like stars as they crumpled to the ground. Hux’s breathe catches at the sight of the expanse of pale skin before him. He removes his own gown quickly, slipping it over his head and ignoring the tiny gasp he hears, he would get to that. They would.

Hux lets his thighs splay open and points to where her wants Kylo situated between them.

“Back to me.” He says as Kylo begins to fold himself onto the mattress once more.

He complies, of course, His back resting against Hux’s chest—warm, almost feverish skin against skin and it felt sublime. There was something to be said for having all that power underneath one’s finger tips. Bending to their will without protest. It was heady. Intoxicating.

Hux runs his hands from Kylo’s shoulders down his chest—firm pectoral muscles, nails scraping down over the ridges of abdominal muscles there, leaving faint red lines over the grooves. Kylo shivered and Hux smirked, yes this was brilliant, really.

His hands dipped lower, fingers racking slowly through pubic hair and further down to wrap one hand against the base of Kylo’s rigid cock, illicit a loud moan from the man, hips bucking up, searching for purchase where there was none.

Hux began stroking—feather light touches, that would never satisfy—tiny whimpers and pleas falling from between Kylo’s parted lips, breath ragged and strained. He sounded wrecked and Hux was positively gleeful as he wrapped his hand more firmly around Kylo, stroking in earnest.

He’d never had anyone be so…responsive, before. There had always been an air of uncertainty—fear even—when people where around him. _Not with Kylo,_ He thinks almost adoringly, sucking bruises into the pale skin of the younger man’s neck; the skin there blooming into a mottled canvas of sickly greens and blues that Hux found impossibly alluring.

His strokes quickened, his free hand raking up Kylo’s abdomen—blood welling in wake of his nails, tiny pearls that seeped out sluggishly, spilling across his skin. His hand finding Kylo’s nipple and pinching it painfully between thumb and forefinger. Kylo shouts and bucks up into Hux’s firm grip. Utterly debauched and vibrating at the brink.

"So you're not afraid of me?" Hux whispers into Kylo’s ear—Hux had to know, had to hear the confirmation, Kylo’s arousal a hazy swell all around him—breath hot against the skin. Scorching, so very hot. Kylo could barely stand it. It was too much and not enough, he needed more of Hux and less.

He could sense nothing more than Hux—his scent, his voice, his touch. Kylo was drowning and he was not altogether sure he wanted to be saved. He’d been ruined, dashed against the rocks, lost at sea. He was sure he would not emerge from this unscathed as he felt teeth against his neck—biting, painful, not breaking skin but still sparking down his spine. It was dangerous, this game, and Kylo adored it. Moaned out for more.

Gasping for breath he manages to shake his head from side to side. a negative. Hux smirks at that, satisfied. Grabs a fistful of hair, smirks as Kylo moans out _harder._

"But you've heard, haven't you? You've heard what they whisper about me and it thrills you, doesn't it?" Hux's strokes become faster, twisting over the head on each upstroke, thumb swiping over the slit. It wouldn’t be long now, he though as Kylo’s hips stutter. "You like it." He whispers, tone awestruck and reverent. Gleeful almost. "You like the idea of these hands that can take apart God's creations so deftly, can so thoroughly ruin you."

Kylo would have answered. Shouted out _yes_ and _anything_. Mindlessly, he pants out a breathy _yes_ and nods his head, one sharp bob; up and down.

"Good boy" Hux practically purrs in his ear. The praise warms Kylo’s chest instantly.

Hux rewards him; fist tightening further in Kylo’s hair, teeth sinking into Kylo’s shoulder—breaking skin, blood running down over taut muscle. Hux’s hand twists up ruthlessly on the upstroke and is all it takes for Kylo to come, hot and thick over Hux’s fist as he strokes him through the after shocks.

Kylo’s head lulls to side, spent and loose. Hux unclenches his hand from the man’s hair and soothes over his abused scalp, fingers combing through silky strands as his other hand is cleaned agaist the sheets.

“Shh, I have you, love. I have you.” Hux shushes Kylo as he begins to stir, the intent to move clear. “I’m going to move now, get us cleaned up.” Hux waits for Kylo’s answering bob of the head—an awkward nod that would just have to do in place of words. There would be time for that.

***

Once he had tucked Kylo in bed; Hux slips off to the staff quarters, knocks sharply twice on the third door to the left. A man emerges, short and wide eyed, Mitaka was one of Hux’s best staff members. One of the most loyal ones.

“Was it settled?” Hux inquires blandly, tone belying his interest. He was above that, after all.

“Yes, sir. Just as you had requested.” Mitaka nods, more to himself than anyone else, then continues; “It was all done very discreetly. I assure you, sir.” Hux nods, a clear dismissal. The ‘well done’ implicit.

Hux makes his way once more up the stairs to his— _their—_ chambers (and Hux supposes he had better grow accustomed to the plurality of his new married life; he found himself not as perturbed by the notion as he had initially thought he would be.). He enters the room quietly, lifting his nightgown once more over his head and slipping between the warm sheets. If he somehow makes his way closer to Kylo; pressed up against his back, one arm slung over his waist. Hux supposed no one could fault him, especially not when Kylo leaned into the touch so beautifully.

He supposed he couldn’t be faulted at all as he fell asleep; warm and content.


	4. Devils Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been such a long time but...it's here...

A few months had passed since they were wed, and life had gone on fairly well. As far as anyone knew the couple were conjoined in marital bliss.

Hux smiles indulgently as he gazes at his husband. He had not thought that married life would agree with him as much as it had. Though Kylo was partial to quips, his quick mouth and skilled tongue had proved to be both a gift and a delight.

Hux’s mind drifts back to the night before, the paleness of Kylo’s chest underneath him. The smoothness of the muscles under his palms as Hux rose and fell in sharp thrusts. Riding him, while Kylo’s mouth fell open on tiny whimpers and moans. Hux leaning down to capture his pleasure, keep those voices in his chest. Yes, indeed that mouth had proved delightful.

Kylo was sitting to his left, taking his breakfast with Hux as they did every morning in the elegantly furnished dining room. They sat in comfortable silence most days, the clink of silver cutlery and crystal glasses, the only sounds bouncing off the walls.

Mitaka hesitantly entered the room, head deferentially lowered, and eyes focused on his feet as he shuffles forward. Hux suppresses a chuckle. There was nothing of deference in the action, in fact, Hux notes with amusement the shaking of the young man’s hands as he approaches Kylo and tilts the iron jug of water to fill his cup. Not deference, no. Mitaka was terrified and not without reason.

Lord Hux, as the staff had taken to calling his husband, was a fiery disposition that put the most rambunctious of mares to shame. His temper burned hot and simmered just under his cool façade of elegant refinement. Hux was not privy to what Mitaka had seen that had put the fear of God in his soul, yet he was strangely proud of Kylo.

“You really should consider getting rid of that sniveling coward.” Kylo says when Mitaka retreats to the kitchen, disdain thick in his tone.

“Careful, Darling.” Hux smirks, “your superiority complex is making itself known.”

“He’s a sycophant, you must see that,” Kylo pauses, “besides, you’re not one to talk of a superiority complex, dear husband.” He pointedly takes a hearty bite of his imported Danish pastry. Hux had had them specifically imported for a frankly exorbitant amount of money.

Hux frowns, not deigning that with a response even.

***

Mitaka was missing. Though Hux wasn’t particularly perturbed by this information, however, he did take pride in running a tight household. He knew all that went on under his roof and yet since Kylo had moved in, the house had shifted somehow. It was no longer his alone, but rather _theirs,_ and with that change Hux had begun to lose control. The long shadows that fell across Kylo’s body had begun to frame him in a cage of allure and mystery. The walls sighed with the secrets of the mansion. An exhale of death and decay.

Hux did not ask any further questions. He knew who had done it.

The skeletons of the house yawned greedily.

***

The flesh peeled back beautifully for him. Layer after layer, like petals of a flower and finally through the bones to the core, to the heart. Slowly, he reached his hand within the cavity, cradling the essence of the being within the palms of his fingers. This was what he sought. What people feared him for.

Lifting the supple prize to his lips, he mouths greedily at the blood, feeling the thick liquid slither down his throat. The freshness of the blood a balm.

Chin dripping, and hands painted with gore, he rises on long legs.

***

The rumors had begun to spread once more through the small village. The chattering of peasantry an unpleasant buzzing in his ears.

The sweat gathers at Hux’s brow as he pours over his texts, eyes glazed and mouth furiously tight.

He was so close to his goal.

He was so close to all the answers his heart desired.

He needed more.

He needed.

***

The staff at the mansion had begun to grow thin. A thread of discontent had begun to work its way through the village.

***

Hux’s hot mouth ran the length of Kylo’s neck. The trill of being under him had not waned. Kylo had only grown bolder as of late, his skin glowing ethereal, eyes feral and hungry. Between his legs, Kylo was furiously pumping in and out of him, the friction sweetly painful, just this side of too much. Kylo captures his mouth in a hungry kiss, lips and teeth tearing at the other, drawing blood and moans. Pleasure and pain blending.

It was so hot, stifling, as though Kylo’s skin had caught flame and was burning Hux from the inside out. His nails dug into the flesh of Kylo’s back as Hux held on for dear life, inhaling deeply of Kylo. He smelled earthy, of fresh rain and metallic blood. Hux’s own pagan God in flesh.

He must be going mad, the friction, pleasure and heat swirling dizzily within him. He could not think, tethered by the solid flesh he held under his palms and yet…and yet.

Hux threw his head back, mouth open on a hoarse throaty moan. Kylo lifts his head once more and hold’s Hux’s gaze captive as he picks up his pace. Hux could feel the tension building within him, heat coiling like a snake at the pit of his stomach.

Winding his limbs around Kylo, Hux comes with a loud shout. Kylo’s gaze still holding him captive, the blacks of his eyes expanding, covering the whiteness with inky darkness for a moment as he stiffens, closing his eyes and shaking as he finishes within Hux.

Later that night, Hux does not dwell on this. He does not ask, he does not think.

He merely sleeps.

***

Hiding within the shadows, Hux observes.

Kylo speaks with the young maid cordially, the very picture of elegance. Kylo wore robes of the finest silk that Hux could buy, he looked the part of a Lord down the heavy signet ring that matched Hux’s own.

Hux continues to wait, eyes intently fixed on his husband. He stiffens when a large hand extends towards the girl’s face lingering a second too long on her cheek. The boil of jealousy setting him aflame, how dare he. In his righteous anger, Hux almost misses it, as the maid slumps over into Kylo’s outstretched arm, catching her unconscious form before she crumples to the floor like a broken doll.

Intrigued now, Hux follows silently behind his husband as he moves through the house with the ease of someone who knew every crevice intimately. Silently floating through the halls, as though a wraith, Kylo stops at the door of an unused guest room at the opposite wing of the mansion that housed their shared rooms.

The door swung open with an ominous creak and Kylo swept through, not bothering to close the door all the way. Hux crept closer, morbid curiosity and a sense of gleeful dread pulling him, as though physically towards the room with the cracked open door.

“I know you’re there, darling heart.” Kylo says as though whispered against Hux’s ear like a caress and Hux shivers at the feeling of a warm exhale at the shell of his ear.

He moves into the room, moving closer towards Kylo, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck and catching his gaze.

“Why was I not informed of this?” Hux whispers.

“Perhaps for the same reason I was not informed of your lurid little play room, hm?” Hux gaps, how had he…how had he known of Hux’s...It was hidden within the maze of dungeons, no one had ever been there save Hux.

Holding a finger up to Hux’s face, Kylo disentangles himself from the circle of Hux’s arms. He moves towards the body and Hux watches transfixed as Kylo cuts open the body while the maid was unconscious. The incisions were crude, the breaking of bone barbaric and yet, Hux found himself transfixed as Kylo held the very heart of Hux’s study within his hands.

“You need this, no? Kylo drawls, eyes intent and almost mockingly indulgent as he moves past Hux, beckoning him to follow with his eyes. Hux moves, trance-like, through the halls, down through the dungeons and to the very core of his work.

The room was large.

The candlelight flickered ominously, casting long shadows against the walls.

The light glistened off the objects with a deceptively enticing sheen. Along the walls there were strips of flesh hanging, a mutilated cadaver was hanging against the wall, almost devoid of any human resemblance. Ribs hung from the ceiling and bodies lay flayed on tables like open flowers.

Kylo strides straight to far edge of the room, footing sure as he rips the white cloth Hux had covered it with. Turning back to Hux, he held out the heart to him as an offering. A man supplicant to his love.

Hux accepts without a word. Understanding blooms in the recesses of the dark room, born of bloody intent and human waste. Hux fixes the heart to his masterpiece. He stands back to admire his work.

A mess of arteries, veins, and capillaries in the shape of a human body stares back at Hux. The only living diagram of a body dissected. His legacy, his art perfected.

“We must go.” A voice intoned behind him, snapping him out of his reverie. Kylo.

“I know,” Hux whispers, “I have prepared.”

They embrace, bloody hands smeared against skin and lips hungrily devouring.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done, guys!
> 
> it's been a long time coming. I hope you enjoyed this work. Please let me know if you have.

_Italy, 1310_

Hux pads barefoot out to the spacious sunlit palazzo from their bedroom. Wrapping his arms around his husband, he kisses his neck with vicious glee.

Kylo tilts his head, smiling up at the sky in bliss.

***

 

The Lords Hux had fled under the cover of night. The Queen’s guard had come to collect them for crimes against the crown and country but had been met with merely a shadow of a mansion.

They had fled by boat to Italy. They lived in relative obscurity for the rest of their days. People with suspiciously similar descriptions had been mentioned but it was never to be substantiated.

In 1315, there was issued an official papal decree that forbade the dissection of cadavers and their display for medical uses. There only existed three diagrams at the time of this decree, none of which were the brilliant diorama of the human circulatory system by Aldous Hux. Ultimately there was no use derived from his work despite its revolutionary brilliance.

Aldous Hux’s work had been burned by the Queen’s guard. Within the church coming into such close contact with a corpse or such a magnitude of human remains was an indelible a pollution of the body and soul that no repentance or physical cleansing could remove let alone absolve the person in question. In the middle ages, at the time of this story, dissecting any creature that had been created in God’s image would have been blasphemy.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [here](murderdollls.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
